The present invention pertains generally to work gloves for industrial use and other gloves subjected to severe use.
The prior glove art discloses various types of glove construction with provision made for reinforcing a glove at points subjected to rapid wear. Typically such reinforcement is by the use of abrasion resistant material applied to the glove exterior. Unreinforced gloves may wear out in two or three work shifts in certain industries. The addition of a patch, so to speak, of wear resistant material ofttimes hinders glove flexibility. Secondly, the addition of wear resistant material to a portion of the glove exterior renders a seam susceptible to snagging on the workpiece being handled. Such snagging can contribute a risk of injury particularly in a work place where the workpieces must be lifted from a fast moving conveyor such as that type of conveyor used in a sawmill to transfer boards from a saw to a sorting area. Boards must be grasped and lifted from the conveyor means. Any hole or tear in the glove presents a risk of hand injury by penetration of a splinter. Accordingly, work gloves used in the off loading of board conveyors must be discarded upon any sort of glove hole or tear occurring at considerable expense to the worker when calculated over a period of two or three weeks. The practice of discarding work gloves when a failure occurs in a localized area of the glove is extremely wasteful. Attempts in the past to reinforce heavy duty work gloves have contributed to undesired glove stiffness.